Roses are red
by ZackandCloudskitten
Summary: Sora left Yamato broken, and Taichi is the one to pick up the pieces, but as he snitches his friends life back togther he finds that there's always been a special place for him in Yamato's heart. R&R o flames!


Ray: Ek! Yay if your on this page your gonna read my fan fiction story!  
Kitten: Or flame you until your on fire…  
Ray: Bad Kitty! Anyway this story is a tribute to a video kitten made and her birthday present.  
Kitten: Yeah your using my laptop to type it, when I could be…. I don't know roasting s'mores on your flames.  
Ray: Your mean TT we do not own Digimon or the charters.

Chapter one

That was it they had officially broken up, no more walks along the lake, hand in hand, no more kisses under the bridge, no more knowing looks, they were over. Yamato couldn't help but think it was somehow his fault as the chestnut haired tennis player dragged her suitcase out the doorway, if he had just focused on her instead of messing around with Taichi then maybe she would of accepted his proposal, that's right he had asked her to marry him, but instead of acting thrilled and happy like he thought she would be, she seemed appalled by the idea like he had offended her, and that's when they both knew that they weren't to be, Yamato was still on one knee at the time, but the expensive diamond engagement ring had fallen to the carpet the moment she had said 'No', Sora was leaning against a cabinet, her eyes moving nervously around the room but not daring to look at the rejected male, her eyes fell to the floor at last and a ghostly silence fell upon the two teens, it was unbearable for Yamato, he had to hold back the rejected tears that almost dared to fall from his eyes, they stayed like this for a while before Sora raised her wrist and gazed at her watches face, the soft ticking reminded Yamato of the drum symbol as his drummer- dubbed Sam- rapidly but softly banged it with his drumsticks before Yamato's solo came up. The drum pounded in both there ears before Yamato finally looked up.  
"Do you love me?" he asked cutting through the thick silence as sharp as a knife. Another silence arose but Yamato's mind was screaming enough to let it bother him, Sora still didn't seem to land her eyes on the musician and each time she tried to, they would automatically sway away.  
It took a long time before Sora actually shook her head and after that she had left without looking back or saying another word, and that's how Yamato ended up on the bench. The bench that he came to every time he was lonely or depressed, the bench that he has called his true home.

Rain began to pelt down hard and Yamato began to realize that he had made a mistake refusing the idea of taking of a coat, he shivered and rolled over, testing to see if that would decrease the loss of warmth, it didn't help much but at least the numbness in his back began to prevent some cold. Sleep was strangely calling him but he abandoned that idea, he felt he needed the pain just this moment, it felt like a escape from his troubles.  
"Rain drops keep falling on my head…. B-but th-hat doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red." he sang under his breath trying to snap his mind into song, it didn't work instead it seemed to push him into depression, he had sung that song to Takeru who was just a year old, the power had gone out due to the rain and lightening and Takeru was screaming his head off as he was unfamiliar with the loud crashes of the thunder, Yamato crept into Takeru's room while his mother ran off to fetch his baby brothers bottle, at first he just watched his baby brother crying in the dark, back then he wasn't very fond of T.K actually, back then he lofted his baby brother.

Ever since Takeru was born Yamato found his parents drifting apart and there once happy family falling into separation, his mother completely ignored him then and his dad seemed too busy to ever talk/play/listen to him, they began to have rows in the night. Once Yamato was so scared that he wet himself, he expected his mother to be kind about it, instead she wrapped the soggy sheets around him and began insulting him, he didn't love his mother after that. Everyone was mean to him and it was all because of Takeru. The piercing screams grew louder as Yamato picked his baby brother up.  
"What you crying about? It's all because of you that mum and dad are ignoring me, I should be the one crying." He hissed squeezing the blanket -that was wrapped around Takeru- harder. Baby Takeru didn't let this stop his screaming fit and kept on kicking his frog legs from under the fabric and punching the air with his curled up hands. Yamato watched him for a moment before squeezing his eyes in rage.  
"I hate you so much, I wish you didn't exist, I wished that on my birthday as I blew out the candles, I wished that this Christmas as a present, but no your still here and if wishes or Santa clause can't get rid of you ,I will." with that Matt began to tug hard at the blanket(1) ignoring the screams of protest that Takeru was giving out. A loud clap of thunder roared and a light show of lighting splashed in the grey sky then there was silence, the blanket was almost torn from the babies grip but both boys had stopped.  
Takeru was smiling? It was odd but the one year old was indeed smiling, and- very much noticed- holding onto two of Yamato's fingers, he giggled and kicked his legs in excitement. A tingle of pride tickled the elder of the boys and a smile lit up his face, his little brother liked him? His little brother.  
Another zigzag of lightening struck in the sky and Takeru burst in howls again, but this time Matt threw the blanket over him and drew him in closer.  
"Rain drops are following on my head, but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red." He sang in an angelic voice swaying the baby left from right in a smoothing matter. Takeru spoke something in baby language before sticking his thumb into his mouth and falling into a deep sleep.

The present Yamato sighed at the old memory and squeezed his eyes shut, if all things were settled with a song then life would be a breeze. In another dimension maybe Sora had said yes with just a small solo of his singing voice, maybe the Digital world would remain safe with just the powerful wrath of an electric guitar,  
Maybe his Mother and Father would stay together with just the charm of a harp. Thinking of this he couldn't help sleep over come him, the chill that ran through his body used as a cold invisible blanket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Yamato noticed when he woke up was that he had been moved. His eyes cracked open slowly light filling his vision, it took a while before he could clearly see everything but when he had, he wished he hadn't. He was in Taichi's and Hikari's room, a lot of things had changed in the room, before it had a bunk bed, a computer and a couple of cupboards, now the computer was gone and replaced with heap of study books, most of the cupboards were gone and replaced with a huge cabinet where possibly all their clothes and games were stored, a laptop lay on the floor charging and the room was painted a dull cream. Yamato knew Taichi didn't come home much anymore, once he reached seventeen he moved in with Izzy and they took on the world of viruses together, they hadn't been the best of friends for a few months, Yamato caught Taichi eyeing up Sora dirtily and snapped at him.  
'Taichi must still be pissed off with Sora's choice.' Yamato thought smirking. Then his heart plunged at the remembrance of yesterday, he hated that it hurt so much, he wanted his Sora back again, he wanted to feel her. His legs took him out the room, and into Taichi's living room. It looked like no one was home.  
The living room like Taichi's room had changed a bit, the sofa was thrown and replaced with a glass table with a fruit bowl in the middle, but you could just tell that the fruit itself was fake. There was also a bigger Television and a few more study books, the room was painted a swamp green with a border of silver. Yamato sighed and walked towards the door, he hated to be rude but he felt odd and out of place, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, 'click' the door suddenly swung open and there stood Taichi in his hand he was carrying a bunch of flowers and beside him was a pale Sora.

Ray: dum dum dum dummmmmmmmmmm!  
Kitten: wow that was…. Really bad.  
Ray: your mean p I left a cliffy!  
Kitten: please for your own sakes R&R.  
Ray: flamers will be chased by me!  
Kitten: 0.0 please for the sake of everyone review rarhhhhh/runs from Ray/

1: When a baby is sometimes in a heavy blanket, the blanket is the thing supporting it, so when Yamato tugs at it, it's like unravelling a sandwich wrap or a rolled up carpet. 


End file.
